Hector Barbossa
|rides = Pirates of the Caribbean Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas Pirates Summer Battle "Get Wet!" Fantasmic! |inspiration = The Barbarossa Brothers The Captain of the Wicked Wench |actor = Geoffrey Rush |animator = Duncan Marjoribanks Dale Baer |voice = Brian George (video games) |awards = |model = Geoffrey Rush |personality = Intelligent, greedy, haughty, commanding, fearless, independent, fatherly |appearance =Man with auburn hair, blue eyes, and according to jack, as a Scraggly beardand usually wore a black hat with a large feather |occupation = Pirate Captain Jack's former first mate Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea |alignment = Bad (formerly),br>Neutral (formerly) Good |goal = To lift the curse inflicted on him with Will's blood (partially succeeded) Kill Jack, Elizabeth and Will (failed) Rescue Jack from the Locker (succeeded) To live happily ever after as a rich rogue (succeeded) Save his daughter (succeeded) |family = Margaret Smyth (lover, deceased) Carina Smyth (daughter) |friends = Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack, Sao Feng, Pintel, Ragetti, Henry Turner |pets = Jack (monkey) |enemies = Jack Sparrow (formerly), Will Turner (formerly), Joshamee Gibbs (formerly), Anamaria (formerly), Davy Jones, Cutler Beckett, Sao Feng (formerly), Blackbeard, Angelica, Captain Salazar, Henry Turner (briefly), Carina Smyth (briefly) |minions = Jack the Monkey, crew of the Black Pearl (formerly), Koehler (formerly), Gillette (formerly) |likes = Sailing, treasure, food, wine, his daughter Carina, green apples, Jack the Monkey, instilling fear |dislikes = Having his ship stolen, being cursed, Jack Sparrow (sometimes), taking orders |powers = Immortality (formerly) |weapons = Sword, bombs, pistol |fate = Gets shot by Jack Sparrow (first film) Asks what has become of his ship (second film) Finds that Jack cut out the middle of his navigational charts (third film) Becomes captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Sacrifices himself to save his daughter and their friends. |quote = "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner – you're in one!" "10 years you carried that pistol, and now you wasted your shot!" "I feel.... cold." "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" |alias = Captain Barbossa|affiliations = Crew of the Black Pearl Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge|home = Black Pearl Queene Anne's Revenge (formerly) }} Captain 'Hector Barbossa '''is the (former) main antagonist of the first ''Pirates of the Caribbean ''film, ''The Curse of the Black Pearl. cameo character in Dead Man's Chest and a character in the last three Pirates film. Background Prior to the series, Barbossa was once an honest sailor, who fled from his father (who berated him) at a young age. He was the First Mate and a friend/rival of Jack Sparrow. Barbossa planned a mutiny with the other members of their crew when they saw that Sparrow was unfit to be their captain and marooned him on an island with only a pistol and a shot. Soon, the pirates were cursed because they would not return the treasures that belonged to Hernan Cortez. He was also the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, having been given a wooden eye that he entrusted to Righetti. Appearances Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl Dead Man's Chest At World's End On Stranger Tides Dead Men Tell No Tales Gallery Trivia * The favors Barbossa has done for Jack is killing Pig Kelly and saving him from Davy Jones' locker. * Johnny Depp and Geoffrey Rush both teased that "Hector" was Barbossa's first name, as his name was not established in the film itself but on the DVD commentary of ''The Curse of the Black Pearl. ''The directors also thought that Barbossa's first name was Fan-made. Since Depp, Rush and the fans called Barbossa this name, Hector was officially made the treacherous captain's name. ** It is spoken first in ''At World's End ''by Jack Sparrow, further confirming Hector is his first name. * Barbossa naming his monkey, Jack, after his former captain, Sparrow, is similar to Long John Silver from ''Treasure Island ''naming his parrot, Captain Flint, after his former Captain Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Parents Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Male characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Disney characters